


A Responsible Big Brother

by gmartinez12



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BroCon, DamiDick, M/M, boysex, dick diddles with damian, dick likes damian's dick, i guess it's incest sort of? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: When the rest of the Batfam goes on duty, it's up to eldest batbro Dick Grayson to babysit their youngest member, ten-year-old Damian. Dick tries his best to be a responsible older brother, but things are easier said than done when your little brother is a hyperactive preteen vigilante who's just at that age when they're curious about everything.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	A Responsible Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus! I got suspended so...I couldn't do new stuff. 
> 
> But I'm back now and to make up for lost time, allow me to show you guys a fic I made long ago, back when Super Sons wasn't a thing yet. This is a damidick fic! I hope you enjoy it, even though I think my writing now is a lot better than this one XD
> 
> Also, Thanks for reading my fics!!! I really love talking to you guys and meeting new damijon/jondami fans, so if you want to know more about me and my work, and talk and stuff, I have a twitter over here! 
> 
> **https://twitter.com/SonsR18**
> 
> Come and say hi! I post fic updates there and I do comic edits too!
> 
> Also, if you discord, mine is gmartinez12#9930 :D

**A Responsible Big Brother**

**by gmartinez**

Dick let out a pronounced sigh. The night had been much too long for his liking, and it was already 5 AM. He tossed his charged kali sticks unceremoniously to the floor and kicked off his boots. Damian rushed past him and just collapsed on the couch without bothering to change—his cape became a haphazard mess as he struggled to pull it over his head. Dick smiled wistfully—that was the reason why he ditched capes.

  
Once it became apparent that the entire Justice league would be off-planet for a while—including Batman—criminals started creeping out of the woodwork in Gotham and Bludhaven. While Jason, Tim, Barbara and the rest of the family had Gotham covered, Dick had Bludhaven to handle. But before Bruce had left, he’d entrusted Dick with another critical task—to protect something of utmost importance to Batman.

  
That’s how he ended up babysitting Damian.

  
Dick regarded the brooding ten-year-old on his couch. While he loved working with his adoptive little brother again, his tiny apartment wasn’t exactly the best place for a kid like Damian to relax. Both of them definitely needed some rest since they’ve been fighting and apprehending thugs and criminals for the past 8 hours.

  
“Damian,” Dick began, “why don’t you take a shower so you can finally get some shuteye?”

  
Damian gave Dick a sullen and tired look, as though he didn’t want to leave the couch. Just then, a stray beam of early sunlight streaked across his face and blinded his bloodshot eyes. With a hiss, he dragged himself to his feet and headed towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of his discarded costume behind.

  
“Fine,” Damian growled begrudgingly. He nonchalantly strutted in the buff, giving Dick an unobstructed view of his toned back muscles and his nicely-rounded globes.

  
Dick smiled to himself—his little brother was slowly growing up to be quite the stud from where he could see.

  
“There’s a good boy,” Dick teased in a sing-song voice.

“Say that again and you’ll have one less eye to see with,” Damian grumbled. Idle threats were his default retort when he was too tired to think of a snappy comeback.

  
Dick chuckled as Damian closed the door. He supposed that coffee would be a good idea so he went over to the small counter that practically served as his kitchen. After rummaging through a jumbled assortment of packets, he sighed.

  
“I’m out of coffee again, aren’t I?” Dick then casually glanced at the sink, with all of the cups and pans unwashed. “Not like I have something to put it in, either.”

  
Living alone in his apartment was a dream for Dick. He felt a great sense of freedom from not having anyone to look after him or chide him for forgetting his chores. Damian had been a great roommate so far because he couldn’t care less about orderliness as long as there was space on the floor amidst the dirty laundry for his mid-day workout.

  
But then again, Dick mused with a smile, I suppose I should act like a responsible older brother from time to time…He took a look at the sink again and yawned audibly. I can be responsible tomorrow.  
It had been barely two minutes since Damian had left for the bathroom but to Dick’s exhausted mind, he was taking forever. Dick badly needed some sleep, but he needed a shower before he can crash on the bed. That, and Damian was likely to use up all the hot water before he was done.

  
Dick decided that there really was only one option for him to take as he peeled off his outfit and then casually walked in the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers.  
“Damian, we’ll save time if I get in with you, so I hope you won’t mind.” Without waiting for a response, Dick finally removed his last piece of clothing, exposing his flaccid tool, all the while oblivious to the ten-year-old who had inexplicably stopped showering to stare at him.

  
After checking his teeth on the medicine cabinet’s mirror, he finally took notice of his little brother checking him out.

  
“It’s okay to stare,” Dick said without facing Damian. “It’s not just you. Even Midnighter, the girls at Spyral, and I can’t even count how many thugs I’ve caught on the streets, they all say I have a good ass. I’m not an expert on asses, but there you go.”

  
“I—I wasn’t staring, Grayson…!” Damian gasped as he started washing himself again and tried his best to look busy. “Anyway, why are you interrupting my shower?”

  
Dick stifled a laugh. Seeing Damian get flustered like that was just precious. “Well, I need a shower, too, so just move a little bit over there—“ he said as he entered the shower and gently pushed Damian’s bare shoulder to give him room.

  
“Tt, Fine.” Damian conceded. As much as he wanted to appear unconcerned, however, his eyes followed Dick’s biceps as the young man reached over his head to get the shampoo. Damian couldn’t help but ogle the rest of Dick’s sculpted body, from his well-rounded shoulders, to his shapely abs and down to his—

  
“It’s faster if we just took one together. I just wanna get this over with so I can sleep already.” Dick yawned as he finished washing his hair. It was then that he noticed Damian was staring at his cock. Damian’s eyes then moved to his own meager boyhood, as if he was comparing.

  
Dick couldn’t help but indulge Damian’s curiosity. With each of his movements, he made it a point to flex his muscles, and subtly shifted his posture so that his crotch was front and center—allowing Damian to devour the sight with his eyes.

  
“Yours is…significantly more…_pronounced_ than mine,” Damian said with a hint of embarrassment.

  
Damian’s own member was every little bit still a child’s—barely three inches soft with the head hidden beneath his foreskin, and a smooth sack that still clung to his hairless crotch. Compared with Dick’s considerably thicker cut cock at five inches—and flaccid at that—it was definitely more ‘pronounced’.

  
“Is that how you say ‘your dick is _waaay_ bigger than mine’?” Dick chuckled. “Because that’s obvious, Dami, I didn’t know what you expected there.”  
Damian elbowed Dick in the ribs for an answer.

  
“Oww, okay, okay,” Dick laughed as he rubbed the spot that Damian had hit. “We’ve seen each other naked a lot back then whenever we were suiting up that I was filling in for Bruce as Batman. Why are you embarrassed now all of a sudden?”

  
“This is the first time I’ve seen you naked without a mission keeping me preoccupied, and not this close,” Damian huffed. He almost looked like he was pouting.

  
“How close?” Dick asked huskily as he took a step forward so that his bare skin was nearly touching Damian’s. He loomed over the smaller boy, causing Damian to recoil. He slipped on the wet floor, causing him to fall on his butt.

  
“Gah!”

  
“Sorry!” Dick laughed as he out as he held out his hand to help Damian up. “I couldn’t help it. You were just begging to be teased.”

  
Damian clicked his tongue as he stared at the hand Dick was offering him. “This is simply unforgivable, Grayson.”

  
Dick sighed in amusement. “I’ll let you use my Kali sticks tomorrow. That enough of an apology?” He finished with an apologetic smile.

  
“Well, I might forgive you if you do something for me.”

  
“What do you want me to do?” Dick asked curiously.

  
Damian simply flashed him a sly grin.

  
____

Of all the things that Dick expected Damian would make him do, an interrogation wasn’t exactly one of them. Yet here they were sitting cross-legged on top of the bed, still naked after their shower, talking about Dick’s dick.

  
“So let me get this straight,” Dick began. “The League of Assassins taught you all about biology—“

  
“That’s right.”

  
“—but only so you can kill people better—"

  
“Knowing where specific major arteries were made it easy to do dispose of my enemies—"

  
“But you know nothing about sex?”

  
“I know about reproduction!” Damian huffed.

  
“There’s like a ton of things about sex besides making families,” Dick smirked.

  
“Then tell me!” Damian had a serious look on his face despite looking very much like a flustered child.

  
“You gotta be specific, Damian,” Dick said gently.

  
“Well…how is it…I mean, considering its size…” Damian stammered.

  
“You’re asking me why my cock is bigger than yours?” Dick asked with gentle amusement

  
“Maybe…” Damian replied evasively. He avoided making eye contact, but he eyes would often glance at Dick’s crotch.

  
“I’m older than you by like, 15 years, Damian. An adult penis grows as much. Yours will get bigger, don’t worry. What matters is that you get to enjoy it, yeah?”

  
“En…joy…? What am I supposed to enjoy?” Damian asked with evident confusion.

  
Dick chuckled to himself and put a hand on his forehead. “Christ, I really have to do this, don’t I? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised—it’s not like I expected Bruce to ever teach you this kind of thing.” He sighed wistfully as he smiled at his younger brother.

  
Damian looked slightly annoyed. “You’re not making sense.”

  
“Come over here, Damian.” Dick motioned for Damian to come closer, patting the spot in front of his crossed legs.

  
Damian’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you want me to sit on your…groin? I’d squish your—“

  
“Just trust me, okay?”

  
With a puzzled look, Damian sat between Dick’s legs, with his back against Dick’s chiseled chest. The top of his head barely reached Dick’s chin, and he couldn’t help but lean on his older brother. His mind felt at ease and he was a little excited—both from how their talk was going and the fact that he could feel Dick against his backside. Dick’s wiry pubes tickled his lower back, and he could definitely feel the soft warmth of Dick’s cock on his bottom.

  
Dick cherished these moments when Damian could be truly relaxed around him. The normally high-strung boy’s body relaxed onto him, and he marveled at how Damian seemed so much like the small child he physically was despite being a trained ex-assassin. Damian’s frame was lithe, but his muscles were much more toned and firmer than anyone his age. He had abs, but they were still immature and unlike an adult’s. His lean stomach trailed down to a perfect V-line to his smooth crotch, where his kid-sized package lay. Dick thought that Damian’s package was a testament to just how much of a child his brother was, and that just made Dick want to care for him more.

  
Dick stroked Damian’s arm, causing the boy to hum in contentment—a good sign. It was only because Damian was so comfortable with him that he was confident that what he planned next would succeed.

  
_Time to be a responsible older brother_, Dick thought to himself.

  
“You see, people don’t just have sex to start families,” Dick explained kindly. “They do it because it’s fun—because it feels good. Your dick right there can give you a whole lot of pleasure during sex. You can even do it yourself. Have you tried playing with it?”

  
“What do you mean ‘play with it’? That sounds absurd.” Damian squirmed slightly. He didn’t sound as sure as he was before. He kept glancing at his boyhood—it was slowly, but surely, rising to the occasion.

  
“It means stroking it, rubbing it, and doing whatever to make it feel good. All boys learn to play with their dick eventually—just about your age, actually. They usually find out on their own or they learn it from somewhere—the internet, from friends, from brothers…”

  
“From brothers…huh?” Damian repeated softly.

  
Dick could tell that something was starting. He felt Damian tense up, as if he was preparing himself for something. The boy’s hand idly fell on Dick’s exposed thigh and began subconsciously stroking the thin hairs there, and his head stared straight down at his crotch. Dick could plainly see that Damian was getting aroused—his boycock was already stiff at a modest four inches. The pink glans barely poked out of the tip and the quivering shaft pointed straight at Damian’s chest.

  
“When it gets hard like that, it’s called ‘erection’—that means you’re turned on,” Dick calmly explained. “Have you been getting them a lot?”

  
Damian grunted. “I get it often lately. It’s annoying.” He then looked up at Dick. “So, what now?”

  
“This is the part where you play with it,” Dick said after a thoughtful pause. “But since you don’t know how, I could teach you…if you want.”

Dick’s hand found Damian’s own, and squeezed it gently. Damian squeezed back. Dick was getting into the mood as well—his own cock was beginning to swell, and the way Damian shifted his position meant that he could feel it behind him, too.

  
“I hate not knowing things,” Damian replied. It almost sounded like a request.

  
Dick didn’t need to ask twice. He gently reached over and held his little brother’s boyhood with three careful fingers. Damian’s skin felt smooth and silky to his touch. He was impressed at how hard Damian was and gave a single stroke to the warm, subtly pulsing shaft.

  
“Oh!”

  
Damian’s childish voice was almost a squeak as he felt the first ever hand on his member that wasn’t his own. The excitement coursed through his four-inch hard-on all the way to his head, making him slightly dizzy. He leaned onto Dick even more as his heart raced and his breath grew short.

  
“This is how you do it. You stroke it up and down, as fast or hard as you want.” Dick rested his chin on Damian’s shoulder as he spoke gently. The side of his face was pressed against Damian’s cheek and he could feel it becoming considerably warmer by the second. He could feel himself get warmer as well, either because of Damian’s body heat or his body’s response to touching his little brother—possibly both.

  
Dick started with a slow rhythm, stroking Damian’s uncut tool with as much care as possible. He was careful to ease up on exposing Damian’s covered glans until he was used to it. Each stroke only teased the tip of his bright red head.

  
“Mhhm,” Damian cooed in approval.

  
“How does it feel?” Dick asked with an unintentionally husky tone. “Good?”

  
Damian nodded subtly in reply.

  
Dick slightly increased the pace of his stroking as he continued. He took short breaths as the heat of the moment began to affect him. “Just keep going…until your orgasm hits—that explosion of pleasure that you want to get. When you’re older…you’ll make cum—semen. You know that from biology, right?”

  
“I…I haven’t seen it, though. Or…felt it…” Damian huffed. He was beginning to squirm as Dick’s expert fingers continued to stroke his shaft up and down. The pace was faster now than it was a minute ago, and Damian’s skin was loosened enough so that most of his moist glans peeked out every downward stroke. Adding to the pleasure that was crashing through his system was the feeling of Dick’s steadily hardening cock sliding against his bottom.

  
“Keep going at it until you get your orgasm. That’s all there is to it. This is just the usual way of masturbating, but you can do it however you want that helps you feel good.” Dick finished his lecture at the same time as his stroking. He held Damian’s stiff prick for a few more seconds, just running his fingers along its modest length and tracing its shape.

  
Dick knew that if he went any further, he would definitely succumb to his urges and pump his cock with abandon. All eight inches of his rod had been rubbing against Damian’s back and it took all of his self-control to ignore his urgent desire to finish himself off. This moment wasn’t about him—it was about Damian. He’d never leave his brother hanging just to take care of his own cock. Feeling Damian’s warmth against his skin created a bond that he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world—not even for his own pleasure.

  
“Grayson…why did you stop?” Damian whined.

  
“That’s all there is to teach you. You can pretty much do it on your own now,” Dick replied.

  
“Yes, but...I..uhm…” Damian struggled to finish his thought, as if he couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted…or to ask for what he wanted. It was a sentiment that wasn’t lost on Dick.

  
“Dami…did that feel good?” Dick asked hopefully. Damian shivered excitedly as he felt Dick’s warm breath on his neck.

  
“…”

  
Damian was silent, but the way he gripped Dick’s hand was all the response Dick needed.

  
“Do you want me to keep going?”

  
“Please…” Damian whimpered. He placed Dick’s hand on his stiff tool and placed his hand over it.

  
Dick held his little brother’s shaft once more and began stroking vigorously. Damian’s hand stayed on his own while he stroked, as if guiding him. The gesture sparked a sense of intimacy that he never thought possible between the two of them. With his other hand, Dick stroked Damian’s chest and rubbed his nipples. He went lower as he stroked Damian’s belly, down to his thighs, and then fondling the boy’s tight sack.

  
“_Mhhm._.!” Damian whimpered. Dick was stroking him even faster now. His mind struggled to keep up with every upward and downward stroke, as if the pleasure was slowly breaking free from his usually disciplined mind.

  
With every stroke, Dick’s fingers danced along Damian’s cock, his touch becoming familiar with every little detail of the boy’s turgid pole. He could feel every spasm, every tiny jolt, and every little twitch with his fingers. He savored every time that Damian arced his back on reflex, causing him to lean even more on Dick’s body. Damian’s constant mewling made Dick simply ecstatic, and kept his own cock hard throughout.

  
“_Uummpphh_…!” Damian began to lose control as he kicked the bed and tugged at the sheets with every other stroke. Dick held him fast with his free arm, giving him a one-armed hug from behind.

  
“It’s okay, Dami, let it out, I’ve got you,” Dick cooed into Damian’s ear. He placed a small kiss on Damian’s cheek to reassure him.

  
This wasn’t just a matter of taking responsibility anymore. Dick wanted this for Damian. He wanted his brother to feel pleasure the likes of which he’d never felt before. He wanted Damian’s first orgasm to be memorable—he wanted to blow Damian’s mind away.

  
“_Uuungh_…” Damian’s high-pitched groan dripped with his pleasure. He ground his hips against Dick’s crotch on reflex, inadvertently kneading Dick’s shaft between his buttcheeks.

  
With that added stimulation from Damian’s ass, Dick’s hand on his pole was a blur. Damian saw stars from the sheer overwhelming desire that he was bombarded with. His hands lay limp on his sides as he lost all control of his body to the pleasure cascading from his dick. He spread his legs wide and curled his toes as his muscles went rigid.

  
“I can feel it—you’re close,” Dick cooed in Damian’s ear.

  
“Dick, stop! I’m gonna pee…! I have to…!” Damian sputtered in panic.

  
“No, you’re not. You’re cumming, it’s fine…” Dick reassured him. This only encouraged dick to pump even harder.

  
“But I might…!” Damian struggled to breathe with his effort to warn his brother.

  
“Everything’s okay, Dami. I’ve got you.”

  
Dick snuggled Damian as the moment came. His fingers suddenly met with stiff resistance as Damian thrust his hips wildly. The boy gripped his arms as the pulsing rod in his hand throbbed harder than it ever had, the exposed slit winking at the air as though trying in vain to stem the inexorable tide of pleasure.

  
“Ohhhhh…!” Damian grunted as his whole body went rigid. He felt like something exploded from the base of his penis, forcing him to lose control so much that he felt like he peed on himself without meaning to. But nothing came out of his throbbing boner—nothing but desire and a sheer sense of satisfaction.

  
Dick smiled to himself as Damian’s sweaty body began to collapse from what looked like an incredible high. The boy’s head was nestled on his shoulder with the most peaceful look that Dick had ever seen on his face. It was perfectly fine if Damian fell asleep on his arms. He’d have no problem cradling his brother like that for as long as he needed to.

  
Dick put his arms around Damian and lay back down on the bed. He spooned Damian from behind as the small boy dozed off.

  
_Yeah, no problem at all._

  
___


End file.
